


With A Little Help

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Gabe come home fighting. Patrick helps them make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: pete and gabe had a rough day, and patrick decides to help them both. (by basically blowing gabe and letting pete fuck him as he does).

Patrick winces as the front door slams open and angry voices carry into the living room. 

"What the fuck is your problem? You've been a pissy little bitch ever since the meeting!" Pete snaps, following after Gabe as Gabe storms into the living room.

"My problem is you! You're so goddamn mouthy all the time!" Gabe whips around to glare at Pete.

"Whoa, guys, what's going on?" Patrick asks, confused, standing up from the couch. 

Neither of them spare him more than a brief glance. 

"Stay out of it, Patrick." Pete mutters.

"See! You're always telling other people what to fucking do! It's the most irritating thing ever!" Gabe rolls his eyes.

"Well, if you didn't need a fucking keeper all the time, I wouldn't have to tell you what to do." Pete sneers.

"Hey, hey. Calm down! What is going on?" Patrick tries again, stepping in between Gabe and Pete, looking back and forth at them. 

"Nothing, Patrick." Gabe snaps.

"You two come in here arguing about something and then act like I should, what, mind my own business? As if what affects you doesn't affect me to? That's not how this works." Patrick narrows his eyes at them.

"It's stupid. We're just stressed." Pete sighs, scrubbing his hands down his face. 

"We'll get over it." Gabe shrugs, turning away from them.

Patrick reaches out and pulls Gabe towards him, turning him to face Pete. "Why don't you let me help you two get over it?"

"Help us how?" Pete asks, suddenly interested. 

"I think I can come up with a few ways." Patrick smirks before turning around and leaning up against Gabe, one hand reaching up to tug him down into a kiss.

Gabe groans into his mouth and Patrick arches against him, Pete behind him, pressing him harder into Gabe. Patrick curls his fingers in Gabe's hair as Gabe's hands settle on his hips. Pete mouths wetly at Patrick's neck, his hands resting on top of Gabe's as they press together in the middle of the living room. 

Gabe walks them backwards to the couch and he breaks the kiss to drop down on it, pulling Patrick into his lap, grinding up against him, making them both moan. Pete stands behind Patrick, hands on his shoulders as he watches Gabe and Patrick kiss again. 

Gabe starts tugging Patrick's shirt off, Pete pulling him to his feet to get Patrick out of his jeans and underwear. HIs cock curves up towards his stomach, hard and wet at the tip. Gabe leans forward as Pete holds Patrick's hands, wrapping them back around Pete's waist as Gabe takes Patrick's cock in his mouth, sucking hard at the head before swallowing him down. 

Patrick moans, bucking his hips and throwing his head back onto Pete's shoulder. Gabe tightens his grip on Patrick's hips before he pulls back, licking a long stripe up Patrick's cock. He reaches back to the couch for a moment before handing something to Pete. 

Pete grins at him over Patrick's shoulder and lets go of Patrick's hands to uncap the tube of lube and squeeze some out onto his hand. He slides his hand down and pushes two fingers into Patrick, making him yelp and thrust into Gabe's mouth. Gabe takes it with ease, letting Patrick fuck into his mouth as Pete fucks into him with his fingers. 

Patrick is torn between bucking forward into Gabe's hot, wet mouth and back onto Pete's fingers that are filling him up. 

"Is he ready, Pete?" Gabe asks after he pulls off of Patrick's cock with a wet pop. 

"Oh yeah." Pete says, pulling his fingers out of Patrick. 

Patrick whines as both Gabe and Pete stop touching him for a moment, opening their pants and pulling their cocks out, not even bothering to get undressed. 

"Bend over for us, babe." Pete whispers into the back of Patrick's neck, licking at the sweat beading up there.

Gabe settles back onto the couch, one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lazily. Patrick bends over and braces himself on the couch, arms on either side of Gabe's legs. Pete curls his fingers around Patrick's hips.

"Ready, baby?" Pete asks, rubbing his cock against Patrick's ass.

"Fuck yeah." Patrick groans, lowering his mouth to lap gently at the head of Gabe's cock. 

Pete pushes into him with one smooth thrust and Patrick moans, letting Gabe push his head down onto his cock. Pete sets up a hard, fast pace and Patrick struggles to keep up, letting Gabe take control and guide his movements as he sucks his cock. 

Pete groans, fucking into Patrick harder, forcing him further down on Gabe's cock and Patrick whines as Pete fucks him hard from behind and Gabe fucks his mouth. 

Gabe groans, hips rocking faster up into Patrick's mouth as Pete starts to lose control and fucks into Patrick harder than ever, pushing Gabe even farther into Patrick. 

"Fuck, fuck, I'm coming!" Gabe grunts, hands gripping Patrick's hair as he pushes into Patrick's mouth, his orgasm slamming into him. Patrick swallows it down, milking Gabe for all he's worth as Pete continues to slam into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Pete groans, pulling Patrick up against his chest, reaching down to curl one hand around his cock as Gabe's hand joins his, both of them stroking Patrick as Pete fucks him. 

Gabe stands up, towering over both of them, leaning down to kiss Pete over Patrick's shoulder as Pete comes with a groan, hips snapping forward and then stilling as his orgasm washes over him. 

Patrick pants and squirms, aching for his own release, caught between Pete and Gabe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to come?" Gabe asks, breaking the kiss with Pete to smirk at Patrick.

"Please, please. I need to - oh fuck - come, please!" Patrick begs, voice catching on an almost sob. 

"Then come, babe." Pete murmurs, kissing Patrick's neck and nipping at it gently. 

Patrick comes, arching into them and splattering Gabe's shirt and pants as he whines, pushing into their hands around his cock. 

Patrick sags back into Pete, allowing him to hold him up as Gabe kisses him gently. 

They lower themselves back onto the couch, Patrick in between them. 

"Feel better now, you two?" Patrick asks sleepily. 

"Much." Pete laughs as Gabe nods in agreement. 

"All arguments should end like this." Gabe leans over and pulls Pete in for a kiss.

Patrick watches with a smile.


End file.
